A Talk of Privilege
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: When vacationing in Florida, Tenya asks his brother more of the complexities of American politics. What he didn't know was it would lead to something way more that he ever expected. ONE-SHOT.


**DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY'D DO THIS? BTW TENYA IS SERIOUSLY UNDERUSED! A request by creepystalker0! PLEASE ENJOY!**

It was a sunny bright day in Miami Beach, Florida as the Iida family were relaxing on the pristine sandy beaches. Toshio Iida and his wife Mitsuko were on the mats tanning in the warm Florida sun. Toshio was one of the world's greatest heroes, having the Quirk Engine, which allows him to run very fast plus his armor that gave him near-invincibility in his fight against villains. In addition he had to honor the legacy of the Iidas, possibly Japan's most distinguished family of heroes. However, like his oldest son Tensei, he knew how to take a break. And what better way than the beaches of South Florida. His second older son Tenya was reading a book on Heroics in America. Unlike him and Tensei, he had a very studious personality which is confirmed by him being the class representative and being accepted to the University of Florida, his brothers alma matter. A third year, Tenya expects the rest of the class to follow in his footsteps. Tenya decided to take his brothers and fathers advice and relax this vacation but found it difficult with his final exams coming up (which was 2 months away). Meanwhile, Tenamu, the third oldest at 12, was busy trying out his new armor. He was the only one in his elementary school to possess armor. The fourth youngest, Tenki (age 10) was building a sandcastle. He was serious about being an architect and his room was a mishmash of model homes and diagrams. The youngest, Tenma (age 8), was buried in the sand. He had a rebellious personality that all of his brothers had at his age. He once used his Quirk to run all the way to Seoul. He was punished for his antics though. "

"Ahh it's such a beautiful day, dear. I really wish Tensei would come out and enjoy it." said Mitsuko.

"I know, honey but he said that he was reading a book for his class he teaches." said Toshio. Tensei was once a Pro-Hero and know he teaches social sciences at Sante Fe College in Gainesville, Florida. He is also currently single with no girlfriend or wife.

"School is important but so is family. And he's not getting any younger! I wish he'd find a girl to settle down with. I love for our grandkids to follow in his footsteps." she said. Tenamu was flying around, trying not to disturb the other beach goes. He a pigeon flew over his eyesight, he hit the ground hard, breaking Tenki's sandcastle and dropping Tenya's book.

"Ugh Tenamu be careful. This is a first edition heroics book from the 1970s! It features testimonies from heroes during the Ford years!" scolded Tenya.

"Sorry I've only just got this thing!" Tenamu defended.

"Who cares about books! My sandcastle is destroyed! It took me a whole hour to build!" said Tenki.

"Sorry little bro! How's about I help you build a new one?" he offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've seen you build." said Tenki. "Hey Tenma how's about-

"No." he said while still in the sand.

"Fine I guess I'm on my own again. I'll never be an architect if my idiot brothers keep destroying my work!" he grumbled. Tenamu flipped him off and went back to practice with his costume only to hit Tenya's umbrella and chair and knocking him over and spilling his cold Ocean Water.

"That's it! I'll be inside!" said Tenya.

"Oh Tenya I was wondering could you convince your brother to get out and enjoy this sun?" asked Mitsuko.

"I'll try, mother." he said.

"Good. Kami knows he's a pale as a sheet." she said. Tenya smiled and went into the hotel. He saw quite a few girls give him catcalls. Why are American girls so flirty? Maybe his brother could tell him. After all, he is an American citizen and permanently lives in Gainesville. Yet what no one knew was that Tenya had always had a hidden love for his brother. Not the typical brotherly love way but the lovers kind of way. He always got aroused whenever he saw him shirtless or he approached him. His brother to him was the most handsome man in the world. A tall figure, a paragon of masculinity. He noticed all the women he dated when he was growing up but for some reason he had stopped dating all together. Was it he had a secret fiancee? Was he going to tell his family soon? He probably brought her on the trip and had him in his room. Whatever the reason Tenya was prepared for the worst. He knocked on the door of his brother's room.

"Who is it?" asked Tensei.

"It's me, Tenya." he said. He heard some rustling.

"Come on, it's open." Tensei said. He opened the door to find his brother on the bed reading.

"Hello, brother," he said.

"Hey, Tenya what can I do for you?" he asked. Tenya closed the door.

"Mother would like it if you could join us on the beach?" Tenya asked.

"Oh well I really need to finish reading this book for my classes next week. My students need a hand to guide them." Tensei said.

"What book are you reading?" Tenya asked again.

"White Privilege: Essential Readings on the Other Side of Racism." his older brother said.

"White privilege? What's that?" asked Tenya.

"The societal privilege that white people enjoy in countries like the United States, Canada, Britain, Australia, New Zealand, etc." Tensei answered.

"What kind of privileges do white people have, brother?" Tenya asked again.

"Well, greater access to America's wealth, greater chance of getting a good education, more widespread representation in movies, television shows, etc, lesser chances of having negative relations with police. Basically Tenya in a nutshell: it's the ability to not think about how your race or skin color will affect you in life or not experiencing what people of color like you and me experience." Tensei siad.

"How will our race or skin color effect us?" Tenya asked.

"Well even though we're Asians and technically have the highest educational attainment rates and the highest median income, we still have to think about being Japanese while a say a Welsh or Finnish-American won't have to think about being white. For instance, a landlord can refuse rent to us or show us unfairly priced housing because we're Asian. Or some lower class worker can tell us to go back to Japan while his own ancestors probably immigrated from Poland or Luxembourg but we don't hear anyone telling him to go back to those places. Or even though I'm an American citizen, if we were at war with say China, I'd get lumped in with the enemy simply because I'm Asian, despite me having a Ph.D and contribute greatly to this country. And also the average Asian family has only half of the wealth white families have. I might have a six figure salary but being a first generation Asian immigrant, I'll never be considered to be a normal American. That's privilege, little brother." Tensei explained.

"That's awful." Tenya said.

"Yes it is. Another thing is representation. You'd be hard pressed to find anyone who looks like us in American media, government, or the military. Just because one group has succeeded in one area of life doesn't make it privilege. In order for there to be privilege, an entire world of unearned assets that a person or group of people benefits from needs to be constructed. Now I will say we have privilege in that we are male, CIS, able-bodied, upper class, str-"

"Tensei, why did you stop?" Tenya asked.

"Tenya, can I tell you a secret?" Tensei asked.

"Of course! You're my brother. You can tell me anything." Tenya said. Tensei sighed.

"Tenya, I'm gay." he told him. Tenya's eyes widened. In his 18 years of living on this planet, he has never for one second expected his brother to be gay, bisexual, pansexual or whatever. He always seemed like the model student: highest grades, best athletics, class representative, Dean's List on every semester and graduated summa cum laude and now one of the best professors in Florida! Not to mention his 12 years as a Pro Hero, making headlines around the world. So how in Kami's green earth could he swing for the other team?

"Um, wow okay. I didn't exactly peg you as gay." said Tenya.

"I know. I had thought I was straight for years, if all the woman I dated were any indication. But there was always a part of me that wasn't happy with women, at least in the way you're suppose to be happy with them. When I read yaoi comics in high school I was fascinated at the detail and expressions of the male form presented. I actually got aroused but I couldn't tell mom, dad or anyone. That would totally tarnish the absolute hero image I had worked so hard maintain and the image of the Iidas as the most prestigious hero family in Japan. I thought I could put it past me by dating women but it soon became to much to bear so when I graduated from UF, I decided to immigrate and become a citizen of the United States. Here, little brother, is so much more diverse and open towards my sexuality. While there is always some opposition here and there, compared to Japan, it's like a haven." Tensei said.

"Well I'm glad you're happy but are you going to tell mother and father anytime soon?" asked Tenya.

"Probably. Probably not. Like I said, it would disgrace the reputation of our family. Imagine if the Iida's had a gay son. Think of what it would do for you. You think your friends would stay your friends?" asked Tensei.

"I wouldn't know." he told him.

"Exactly so for my sake please don't tell mother, father or anyone back in Japan." he said.

"Okay my mouth is closed." he said.

"Thank you." Tensei said as he hugged his brother. Tenya felt nervous for his hormones for him was acting up. Tenya didn't consider himself gay but definitely not straight or bisexual either.

"You're welcome." Tenya said. The two brothers separated. Tensei sat back on the bed. "Um Tensei what were you saying before you stopped?"

"I was saying straight privilege." Tensei said.

"And that's the privilege of being straight?" Tenya asked.

"Yes. Like white privilege, straight privilege means that your sexuality won't be a hindrance in life and the comfort of being normal in a society which straight is the default sexuality. " Tensei explained.

"Ahh. Does having privilege make me or you bad people?" the younger Iida asked again.

"No not at all. We can't help what we were born with. No one is asking us to feel guilty. Having privilege doesn't mean you're bad or have everything handed to you or you don't experience hardship. It means that there are some challenges and struggles that you won't experience because of who you are. Imagine what it would be like to be in a wheelchair or living without a Quirk." the older Iida explained again.

"Oh I get it now. It's like having an advantage of doing something under the same circumstances of other people who might not have what you have." Tenya said.

"Exactly." Tensei said.

"Has there been any research done on Quirk privilege?" asked Tenya.

"Yes tons. In fact a good book I just read is called Heroless and Villainless: Living without Quirks. It was written by Amy Gutierrez, a Mexican-Canadian scholar on social justice, racism, feminism, and LGBT rights. I met her when I was a guest lecturer at the University of Toronto." he said.

"Come to think about it, Uraraka said that she's been reading books by Tim Wise and Peggy McIntosh. She's also been watching videos by Franchesca Ramsey. Don't they talk about white and other kinds of privilege?" asked Tenya again.

"Yes little brother. In fact Peggy McIntosh herself coined the term white privilege. She's been an inspiration to social change advocates like myself. It was such an honor meeting her." said Tensei.

"So what can be done about others who don't have the same privileges we do?" asked Tenya.

"Well as far as I can tell: In America at least our entire psyche would have to change because objectively white is seen as the default race, thin and muscular is seen as the default standard of beauty, and having money is very much an asset in our world." Tensei said.

"Ok I'm going to advocate for change just like you, brother. It is so ignoble to let others suffer for something silly as race and class!" said Tenya.

"Yes that's the spirit! Don't let that idiot Donald Trump stop you from changing the world!" Tensei said with gutso. "But let's not talk about politics right now and let's focus on what's going on in your pants." Tenya looked down and quickly lost his demeanor.

"Tensei, I am so- I mean I didn't even-I mean I know it's-but" He stammered. Tensei smiled.

"Little brother calm down. It's okay. Just calm down." he said as he grabbed his hands. Tenya took deep breaths. He sat on the bed along with his older brother. "Feeling calm yet?"

"Yes." Tenya said.

"So tell me what's causing this stiffie?" he asked.

"Stiffie?" the younger asked.

"In America, it's another name for an erection." he said.

"If I tell you you promise you won't freak out?" Tenya asked.

"I promise." Tensei said.

"You are causing it. See Tensei I have a crush on you." he said as fast and clear as he could. Tensei's eyes widened. He just told his little brother that he's gay and now here his brother was, admitting to him he was feelings towards him. His 18 year old little brother told him, a 32 year old man, that he loves him. In the way that a lover loves you. It was a lot to take in at the moment.

"Tenya, are you gay?" he asked him.

"No but I wouldn't identify as straight either. Or bisexual. or pansexual. I don't know what I am!" Tenya said.

"So you're unlabeled then." Tensei said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"That you don't confirm to any labels. You have a free sexuality, fluid like water." Tensei told him.

"That's a good thing right?" he asked

"Yes it is! Like I said you can't help about anything you are and if you are unlabeled you should accepted it and be proud of who you are." his brother confirmed. A smile appeared on Tenya's face. He hugged him again.

"Thank you." he said.

"But the fact that it's still there is a big thing. What do you suppose we do about it?" Tensei asked.

"Well...we could...have...sex?" asked Tenya. Tensei's face turned into a blank stare. "I'm so sorry, brother! I leave right now and we can never talk about this-" Tensei grabbed his arm.

"Tenya, have you ever had sex?" he asked.

"No I haven't. I'm a virgin." the younger Iida said. "What about you?"

"I've had sex lots of times. First with those women you saw me with then with many men ever since arriving in America. It's the most exhilarating feeling in the world! Having another body brush up against yours, feeling the smooth textures of-. Tenya, I think we should have sex." said Tensei.

"But are you crazy? That's so wrong and indecent and-" a finger pointed to his lips.

"Society might say it's wrong but people don't have to be part of society." said Tensei.

"What do you mean?" asked Tenya.

"Sure what we're about to do is frowned upon but society also says that being a white, heterosexual Christian male with a powerful Quirk is the epitome of a human being. I'm only 2 of those 5 things so am I a stain on society? Should I never go outside again? Would that make you feel better?" the older man asked.

"No it wouldn't!" the younger said.

"So incest shouldn't be that much of a problem for you. Weren't you the one who confessed your feelings towards me and the one who offered sex?" Tensei asked.

"Yes but I didn't think you'd actually follow through on it. I was expecting you to say it's wrong and never to speak of it again." Tenya said.

"But like I said: It's wrong in society's eyes. What about your eyes, Tenya? Do you think it's wrong?" asked Tensei. Tenya pondered that for a moment. All of his life he tried to be the perfect hero, the perfect student, the perfect human. Someone who is more than capable of continuing the legacy of the Iidas. A hero whose names echoes throughout generations. He followed every rule, every command, and every expectation. Never for one second who he imagine having sex with his older brother or have a sexuality as anything but straight. Yet this long talk with his brother has opened his eyes to a whole new world. Tensei never really wanted to be the Iida's prodigy. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted and change the world for the better. No wonder he was giving a 120% to everything he did. It was a facade to hide his true nature: a free loving person who fights on the behalf of the oppressed. It was like Yukino Miyazawa from His and Her Circumstances. And Tenya only learned of it just at this moment. A whole lifetime of idolization and it was all a lie. Well not a total lie. He did want to keep the Iida legacy but he wanted his way. He should've seen the signs when he was lenient on many rule-breakers and villains. And what about Tenya himself? Sure he still wants to be the perfect hero but his brother is right: He can't hide his feelings for him anymore. So he gave into lust.

"No I don't think it's wrong. I want us-no I need for us to do it. Incest may not be favorably looked upon but I say who cares as long as I-we're happy." said Tenya. Tensei approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's my boy." he said. Tenya grabbed his older brother for a slovenly kiss. The larger male was surprised at his brazen but went along with it. He wrapped his muscular arms around Tenya's body. The two brothers soon fell on the bed, each encasing each other in their strong arms. The soon broke for air.

"Wow, that was just."

"Amazing?" Tensei finished for him.

"Yes very much so." Tenya said. He removed his glasses. "But let's not stop now!" He kissed him again. This time using his tongue to explore Tensei's mouth. The older Iida used his tongue as well. Tensei grabbed his ass, rubbing it very delicately. Somehow Tenya moaned in his mouth. If his brother is this good at foreplay, just how good is he with everything else? Tensei kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"Let's get these clothes off of you." he whispered. Tensei grabbed his T-shirt and pulled it off of him, revealing his muscular chest, succulent abs, and large biceps. "My my little brother have you matured." He rubbed his body. "How often do you work out?"

"5 times a week. I have to honor our legacy after all." he said. Tensei cooed and felt his biceps.

"How large are your arms?" he asked.

"18 inches last time I measured." he told him.

"Very nice." Tensei said. He kissed his pecs and licked his nipples. The younger Iida brother moaned. Tensei's tongue was magical. He couldn't wait until he sucked on his cock. The older Iida then moved down to his abs and planted kisses and licks on each pack. He stuck his fingers and Tenya's mouth. Now Tenya was not only the perfect student but also chaste as well. He only saw one porn video in his life yet quickly turned away. Yet in a conversation he heard in the locker room Bakugou mentioned about his latest conquest in bed. About how he made her lick and clean his fingers. Remembering what he heard he licked his brothers fingers, wrapping his tongue on the strong study pieces of tendon. "Don't worry little brother. I'll guide you through the ways of the flesh." Tensei used his teeth to pull down Tenya's swimming trunks and underwear and out came his large 12.5 inch member. Sticking out like a piece of coral under the sea, it was offset by a tuft of black pubic hair and lemon sized balls. Tensei took a moment to observe his younger brother's beautiful form. He looked like if an angel floated from heaven. Tensei grabbed his brother's cock. It was also surprisingly thick and had a head shaped like the most delicate mushroom in the patch. He took it in one gulp. Tensei has had many cocks before but none as big as Tenya's. Yet his mouth was very experienced so all it took was a little bit of more force. The younger Iida moaned as the older kept sucking on him. Tensei thought his brother was a big boy so rather going slow he went in a fast vertical motion. Tenya grabbed his hair forcing more of him in his throat. Tensei decided to finger him, eliciting even more moans. Only on fellatio and already his brother is proven to be a god in bed.

"Oooo ooohh Tensei I'm gonna-gonnna" he shot off his load in his mouth for which the older male ate it all up.

"Delicious, little brother. Now turn over." Tensei said. Tenya did as told. The older Iida got a view of his very succulent ass. It felt so smooth and hard like a rib-eye steak. A few rubs then a smack caused the younger brother to yelp. Tensei then used his tongue to lick his asshole, which of course made Tenya moan. He didn't know it (well at least not yet) but Tensei had a real sadistic streak to him. He grabbed Tenya's log like thighs and used his fingers to tantalize his exhaust pipes on the back of his calves. This caused Tenya to moan even louder for those were very sensitive to him and his older brother knew it. To finish off his sadistic torment, Tensei grabbed his dick again and jerked him off. Between rimming his asshole, playing with his metal holes and torturing his hard dick, Tenya was building up for another crescendo. After having sex with so many people, Tensei knew when the human body was going to have its orgasm. 5 more minutes of teasing and Tenya came for the 2nd time. Tensei licked the white honey from his hands. He also saw that his little brother was still hard. "You sure have a lot of stamina, little brother. But know its time to please your big brother."

"Anything you say, brother." Tenya said as he turned around and began unbuckling his shirt and out came a body that was really too magnificent for worlds. If Tenya was beautiful than Tensei was the sun and every star in the universe put together. Attach to possibly the most handsome face in America was 2 very thick pecs with the most pert nipples, a rock hard eight pack that was gorgeously crafted to the last detail and massive arms. Tenya also went to see his back was a cavern of granite.

"I see you're enjoying my body, Tenya." the older man said.

"Well it's just sooo...soo amazing." he responded.

"Thank you. You're not the only one who hits the gym you know." Tensei said.

"How..how big are your arms?" Tenya asked.

"22 inches." he said. The younger male's eyes widened in disbelief. His brother has a body that was truly worthy of Hercules. "Now how's about you worship this temple?" Tenya didn't needed to be told twice. He started his trek by kissing his heavily muscled chest and abs. All of it was as hard as a mountain. It made his own gorgeous body look like a giant tub of Play-doh. He then went to kiss his large buff arms. These could put any fitness star's to shame. For once, the straight-laced Tenya got a kinky idea and kissed his brother's armpits. That elicited a moan from the extremely talented and experienced man. "So my little brother's is naughty after all." Tenya licked the other armpit and then kissed his back.

"I could worship your body all day, Tensei." he said continuing to lick his back.

"How's about you do the same to my nether regions?" the older male asked. He pulled off his shorts and it revealed what is perhaps the most beautiful ass ever created. Tenya nearly drooled. Unlike his own, it wasn't smooth so much as pure, thick sinew. Buff, beefy, and huge, the younger Iida swore they could make money off of his brother's ass. He wondered how many men saw it in a bar and just had to have that hot Japanese guy in their bed. He grabbed the two massive balloons and licked his hole clean. Tensei moaned. He didn't expect his virgin brother to be as good as he thought (still not at his level but whatever he was learning). He pushed the younger's head deeper into his crevices. Tenya grabbed his tree trunk like thighs and licked so deep he swear he could reach his prostate. Tensei moaned even louder. "That's it, little brother. Suck that ass! Make big brother feel good!" A few more minutes of eating him out, Tensei grabbed his younger brother's head. "Ok Tenya time to worship the most important muscle." Tenya immediately knew what he meant. He nearly fell over in shock after seeing his big brother's cock. It was a monster! No literally, a monster! Long, thick, veiny, it looked like a giant toothpaste tube sticking out from a supermarket shelf.

"Ooooo...my...God!" said Tenya. "Tensei...you're...you're..."

"Huge? If I had a dollar for every man that said that..." he chuckled. "But you're not like every man, Tenya. You're strong, brave, intelligent, and can make me feel more tingly than like no other. Plus you're bigger than any guy I've ever done. I'm sure you can take my cock." Tenya didn't know what his brother was smoking if he thought he could take that gargantuan rope of flesh. By his estimates, it was 15 inches long and thick as a Coke can. Plus his balls were nearly the size of grapefruits. Tensei removed his clothing from his body, making him as nude as Tenya. The younger Iida toke a moment to observe the sheer magnificence that is his older brother. He was certain that only the gods themselves could make such a creature, physically and mentally. He might just be a real Hikaru Genji from the old legends. He still wasn't convinced he could fit his dick in his mouth but he trusted Tensei more than anyone so if he says he can do it, then his jaw probably won't break. He grabbed the long stick, which even for his large hands, could barely circumferenced the girth. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and by some miracle got the bulbous head in. Next he went down a few more inches before stopping halfway. He was about to choke. He grabbed the uncovered length with his hands and began the same motion Tensei did. Yet the major difference is that Tensei has had dozens of penises in his mouth while Tenya has only had one-the colossal sausage he's struggling to take so it didn't make Tensei as aroused as he did to his younger brother. The current class representative kept sucking, only to get something out of Tensei yet his jaw was telling him that enough was enough but for a person who followed all rules he wasn't going to listen to his body. He was going to make his older brother moan. Without thinking he went further down the pole with globs of saliva oozing from his overstretched mouth. Fortunately his brain woke back up and Tenya grabbed his brother's massive thighs and pushed himself off, panting heavily. "Are you okay, bro?"

"Yes...It's...just..I...need...a...moment." he panted. Tenya soon regain the ability to breathe heavily.

"Maybe we should-"

"NO! No! I was the one who suggested we have sex! We are doing this! I learned about perseverance from you and I never go back on my word! Even if it includes having carnal relations with my own brother so don't you even think about stopping now!" Tenya demanded.

"Ok ok! Look at my little brother all grown up!" said Tensei.

"Yeah! Being a hero also means that you face daunting challenges! Like this one!" the younger Iida said amusingly.

"Well, if that's how you feel, turn around and get on all fours." Tensei said. Tenya obeyed and got on the bed. He wondered if its the doggy style he's heard his friends say was the shit. His suspicious were confirmed when he felt something prod his hole. Then he felt like as his ass suddenly burst open. His brother had started his descent into him. Of course Tenya screamed in pain. His hole stretching to its limits in order to accommodate the massive sausage in his behind. "Shh calm down, little brother! Many felt this way at first but all it is is just initial shock upon entry. Trust me it'll get better!" he said. Tenya tried to follow his brother's advice but it was becoming difficult with all the pressure Tensei's cock was applying to his poor ass. The older Iida even smelt blood. He though of only one way to get Tenya to relax. He grabbed his black hair and kissed him again. The younger Iida brother soon was at a state of peace as his mind was taken off the pain. The rest of Tensei slid in effortlessly and he gave him time to adjust to having so much meat in him. Tenya kicked his shin as a sign for Tensei to start fucking him. The older brother went into a slow, steady motion. Tenya already started moaning. Tensei grabbed his broad shoulders and went harder and faster, making the bed rock. His huge balls slapped Tenya's ass.

"Oooh God! Faster brother!" Tenya moaned. Tensei replied and went even faster. He was thrusting now he was plowing. The bed was made of some strong stuff as two large handsome men having sex surely would've broken it by now. Tensei grabbed Tenya's cock and pumped him. After that, he smacked his ass. "Ugh again brother!" Tensei obeyed and hit that beautiful rump harder. The older brother hoped the hotel staff didn't come knocking or worse their family. The last thing the both of them would want to show their parents is their oldest sons fucking each other. After around 25 minutes of banging his brother doggy, he turned Tenya around. "What is this position?"

"It's called the missionary position, Tenya. It's when you fuck your partner while you're on top and they're on the bottom." he said. "Plus it gives us extra time for kissing." Tensei grabbed his thick legs and started fucking him with the same ferocity as before. He planted his lips on his brother's again. Tenya wrapped his arms around that granite like back. The Iida brothers unleashed a symphony of moans and grunts. Sweat was falling from their bodies and they still had stamina for days. Tensei let go of his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva between them. He grabbed his younger brother's foot and serrated him. The younger Iida moaned as loud as possible. "TENYA, WHO'S YOUR BROTHER?!"

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE, BROTHER!" said Tenya.

"WHO IS A LITTLE SLUT?" asked Tensei more menacingly.

"I AM! I'M A LITTLE SLUT!" Tenya yelled.

"AND WHO DOES YOUR ASS BELONG TO?" asked Tensei with sexual rage.

"YOURS! YOURS AND NO ONE ELSE'S, BROTHER!" Tenya cried out. His penis waved around and smacked his own skin. Seeing his brother's cock gave Tensei an idea. After 30 minutes, Tensei took himself out of Tenya. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I want you to fuck me." said the older Iida. Tenya's eyes widened.

"But you are possibly the most prime example of man, brother. I don't see how anyone on Earth could top you!" said Tenya.

"Yes but I want to know what's it like being on the receiving end." said Tensei. "And I would allow no one but my younger brother to fuck me." The larger male got into a missionary position and opened his hole. Not wanting to disappoint his older brother, Tenya grabbed his still hard cock and inserted himself. Tensei yelled at being penetrated for the first time. "You're so big, little brother!"

"You're bigger." said Tenya. Tensei gave him another kiss.

"But you're the one who's banging me." the older said. Tenya grabbed his thick muscled legs and slammed into him faster. Tensei moaned louder. He didn't think his younger brother would be this good on his first try. The younger Iida had an idea and pushed his brother's legs back and fuck him. Tensei was surprised for who knew his brother was this kinky? Tenya grabbed his brother's massive dong and pumped it. "Oh God! This is sooo sexy! Bang me harder!"

"Whatever you say, brother." Tenya increased his speed and pumped him harder. It came to the 3rd year that his brother hasn't came yet. He knew he had crazy reserves of stamina but for him to hold out this long almost defies explanation. He assumed that when Tensei does cum, it'll be huge rivers, not spurts like him. Tenya fucked him as hard as he could and pumped him as hard as he could. In 10 more minutes, the older Iida brother finally came. Tenya was right. He came in rivers not spurts. It soon splattered both of their muscled chests. Tenya opened his mouth to taste some of it yet he soon stopped. "What the fuck?"

"I've learned to control my ejaculation. It's a pretty easy trick for a Quirk like mine. I'll be more than happy to teach you it." said Tensei. "But let big brother fuck yoiu again." Tensei grabbed his younger brother and inserted into him again. He then picked him to fuck him in this position. Since Tenya was heavier than most of his partners he was going to have a harder them keeping him in the air. He held on to him and lent against the wall. He kissed him again, using that lovely tongue of his to explore his now-well used mouth. He whispered in his ear: "Ok now I'm going to fuck you on the other wall." He put Tenya down only for him to be smashed on the other wall. He put his fingers in his mouth and held his large body again. After about an hour and a half of pure, incestuous, carnal love making and using virtually every corner and crevice of the room, Tenya's and Tensei's balls told them they needed to release. Tensei was fucking Tenya in his chair. "TENYA, I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"CUM INSIDE ME, BROTHER! I WANT TO FEEL EVERY DROP OF YOUR GLORIOUS SEED!" the younger Iida screamed. Grabbing his body, he thrusted into him at an break-neck pace. He actually used his Quirk which caused Tenya to use his. It was a miracle the poor piece of furniture didn't shatter on impact. A few more thrusts and Tensei released into him. Large globs of his cum quickly filled Tenya's insides. Some of which seeped out. But of course Tenya himself came, splattering Tensei's chest, abs, and face. The older Iida opened his mouth for a mouthful of that beautiful Iida sperm. Deciding to return the favor, he pulled out of Tenya (a pool of cum came afterwards) and commanded him to get on the floor. He unleashed his semen into the younger's willing mouth and Tenya thought it tasted better than the sweetest honey. A few more spurts and both men's reserves were empty. They were covered in cum from head to toe. Both were sweaty, tired, and panting (Tenya even more so) and retreated to the bed.

"TENSEI...THAT...WAS...AMAZING!" Tenya said, regaining his breath.

"I'M GLAD, LITTLE BROTHER. YOU WERE SPECTACULAR!" said the older Iida.

"Not as much as you" said Tenya as he laid on his brother's strong chest and Tensei wrapped his muscled arms around him.

"So what we just did. It wasn't right was it?" Tenya asked.

"To everyone else maybe but to us I say who cares. We can just call this our way to show our love as brothers." said Tensei.

"And your talk of privilege. I wonder would we lose any if anyone found out about this?" Tenya asked again.

"That's why we will never tell anyone. Not your friends at UA High. Not my students. Not our family. No one. Just you and me, brother. This will be our little secret." he said as he kissed his face. "You're so beautiful."

"And you're the most handsome man in the world." said the younger Iida. The two brothers danced their intricate tongue dance again. "But I really would like to get involved in order to end oppression. How should I do that?"

"Well, you could join Black Lives Matter and anti-racism meetings. Also attending my Unitarian Universalist church would help too." Tensei said.

"Black Lives Matter helps end police brutality against people of color right?" the younger asked.

"Exactly." Tensei said.

"Yet I've read that 92 percent of African Americans are killed by other African Americans. And that's without using their Quirks." Tenya said.

"Well that's because of racist policies such as redlining and channeling funds away from schools in poorer neighborhoods. Also Nixon's War on Drugs in which urban youth were at risk of oppressive drug laws." said Tensei.

"Just shameful. I can't imagine having something like that in Japan." Tenya said.

"Welcome to America, little brother." Tensei said.

"But another question. What if mother and father decide to check on us?" asked Tenya. Tensei grabbed his Samsung 9 and called his father.

"Hello?" answered Toshio.

"Hey dad. I just wanted to tell you that me and Tenya are gone to Miami for some brotherly bonding." he said. Tenya chuckled a little for which Tensei kicked him in the legs.

"Oh okay well it's too bad that you didn't get to spend the day with your family at the beach but I'm sure there's always tomorrow." said the Iida patriarch.

"Yeah." said the eldest son.

"Anyway don't you boys stay out too late. Miami is a dangerous place full of crooks that would swindle and harm you. Have fun, you two and love you!" said Toshio.

"Yeah! Love you too, Dad." said Tensei. He hung up.

"Quick thinking, brother." said Tenya. Tensei simply smiled. "Um I have one more question."

"What is it?" asked the older Iida.

"When I move to Gainesville with you, will we have sex like this every night?" he asked. A swipe on his butt.

"You bet your sweet ass we are, little brother." he said.

"Yay!" said Tenya. He kissed his brother again before going to sleep. Tensei planted a kissed on his head before going to sleep as well.

 **THE END.**


End file.
